Life in Pleasantview
by jillybilly99
Summary: Characters in Pleasantview find life isn't quite that pleasant. Rated T for some language and adult-like situations. Not too graphic though. :)
1. Chapter 1

This is my first attempt at a fanfiction...so I decided to go with the Sims2 and what I ended up doing with the pre-loaded characters in Pleasantview. Obviously I don't own Sims, EA Games, or any of that. Please leave reviews so I know what you like or don't like. :)

* * *

_-_ 1_ -_

_Goth Family_

"I'm sorry, Mr. Goth, but we have to face the reality of the situation right now," Officer Callahan said calmly. Mortimer glanced over at his daughter, Cassandra, and watched as sadness entered her eyes. They had hoped there would be good news when the police called them to come to the station today, but it didn't look that way now. "We just don't have any new leads to follow, and all the old ones came up with nothing."

"What do you suggest we do? Give up?" Mortimer asked a bit testily. His wife had disappeared over three years before, gone with no trace. At first, there were rumors that she had been having an affair and run off with the man, but Mortimer knew for a fact that his wife's lover was still in town and that Bella wasn't with him. It would have been easy to think Don had killed Bella, but the police had cleared him of any wrong doing almost immediately. It was frustrating, but Bella was just gone.

"The police will always be open to investigating further, but we need somewhere to look first. Until then, we are stuck waiting." Officer Callahan took a deep breath and continued, "It's hard, but we don't have anything else to go on."

"We understand, Officer," Cassandra spoke softly, disappointed that there wasn't any news about her mother. She didn't want to go home and tell her little brother, Alexander, that the search had been officially called off.

Mortimer stood up and reached for his daughter's hand.

"If you ever hear anything, let us know." He shook the officer's hand and then turned and walked out of the Pleasantview Police station. Cassandra followed him sedately, as they climbed into his brand new Lexus to drive home.

"Don and I have decided to get married," Cassandra announced into the silent car. "We've been planning it for a while, I guess I just wanted Mom to be found before setting a date."

Mortimer didn't say anything to his daughter's announcement. He hated the fact that Don Lothario had weaseled his way into Cassandra's heart, but didn't know how to get the man to go away without destroying his daughter's life. If it was just Don she ended up hating, he would have told her right away about Don's affair with Bella, but he couldn't bring himself to tell Cassandra about her mother's infidelity. So now he had to sit back and watch his daughter marry the man who had seduced her mother. It was nearly incestuous, and made him sick to think about, but there was no easy way out from the situation.

"I decided I wanted a small wedding at the house, that way Mom can still kind of be there…at least her memories and all, you know," Cassandra went on talking about her wedding, hurt a little that her father didn't seem to be interested. She had fallen hard for the drop-dead gorgeous Don nearly four years before when her mother and she had run into him at the gym. He hadn't notice her then, but at 19 she hadn't been exactly beautiful. Over the years Cassandra had run into him more frequently around town and he had begun to see her as a woman.

It wasn't long before her father turned into the driveway of their large home, and they sat there in silence for a minute, both dreading seeing Alexander. He was a late addition to the family, a surprise pregnancy that had thrilled them all. Cassandra had been twelve years old when Alexander was born, and loved being a big sister and babysitting. For the past three years, she had fulfilled a surrogate mother role for him even.

"I guess we should go in," Mortimer stated. He glanced at Cassandra and then smiled encouragingly. "He doesn't really remember her, you know." Bella had been pulling away from the family for about three years before her disappearance, leaving Alexander at home with the staff and going out at all hours, so the boy hadn't had his mother really present in his life since he was 5 years old. "You remember how Mom was so busy with her charities, I guess she figured she would have time to make it up to him later." Numerous charity functions had been her excuse, but Mortimer had hired a private investigator and had known about his wife's true activities. Unfortunately, Bella had been carrying on with Don for years, not really interested in leaving Mortimer, but not willing to give up her handsome lover either.

"He still misses having a Mom," Cassandra did remember her mom being absent a lot, and had been angry about it at the time, but it was hard to stay mad when Bella disappeared. She knew Alexander had been missing his mom since long before she had physically disappeared, but it would still be a blow to hear the case had been officially halted, pending more information.

Father and daughter walked hand in hand into the house and faced the eleven-year-old waiting anxiously in the front entryway. He looked a lot like Bella, and if Mortimer hadn't known for sure the boy was his son he would have wondered at his complete lack of Goth features. But Cassandra hadn't inherited her mother's good looks, another reason to doubt Don's true affections, as the ladies' man never went out with anyone less than super-modelesque.

They were the richest family in town, though, and that was a whole lot more attractive than a fit body and perfect features to some people. Again, Mortimer wanted to tell his daughter all he knew about her future husband, but he held back. He wasn't sure why he wasn't willing to destroy Bella's memory, it wasn't like he loved her much anymore, but he did love his daughter, and knew that she was a weak person emotionally, had always been that way, and might not be able to handle her world falling around her. All he could do was be supportive and loving to her when Don finally revealed his true self as he was bound to do one day.

_Caliente Family_

"I heard they were calling off the search for Bella," Nina Caliente announced at dinner, watching her sister's reaction to the news. The Caliente sisters, Dina and Nina, were both stunningly good looking, every man's dream; trim figures, beautiful faces, larger than average breasts, long legs, and firm asses. They were twins, but despite being non-identical, they were both fantastic to look at and had numerous admirers. They were also determined to be rich by any means.

"About time…" Dina winked at Nina, "I was getting tired of waiting." Dina had _claimed_ Mortimer Goth the minute they moved into the neighborhood two years before and had heard the current Mrs. Money-bags was out of the picture.

Growing up moderately well-off the sisters had enjoyed a normal average childhood, until their parents' marriage had fallen apart and the girls had bounced between their mother and father's homes. They had seen first-hand how their mother's life had deteriorated into poverty once their father stopped supporting her. Nina had already married once and had a tidy sum in the bank as a result of his life-insurance payment once the cancer had claimed him. She wasn't as anxious about her financial security as Dina was, but was still a little jealous that Dina had seen Mortimer first. The Goth's were beyond ordinary wealthy, and the next Mrs. Mortimer Goth was going to be living the High Life.

It didn't matter to Dina that Mortimer was old and wrinkly, well into his 60's, and no longer handsome. She worked at the local bank and had snuck a peak at his account balance years ago and knew that a few million dollars was just waiting for her to claim.

"It's too bad Don isn't rich…" Nina mused as she twirled her spaghetti. Both sisters were open about their love affairs, and so they knew that each had dallied with the attractive Don Lothario. They also knew that Bella Goth had enjoyed his manly company, as well, and that Don was currently engaged to the young Cassandra Goth. He was too much like them for any serious relationship, but a quick visit to his bed wasn't out of the question for either sister or him when the mood struck. They had even enjoyed a three-some once in his hot tub, a circumstance that Dina still laughed with Nina about when they saw Don out on the town with the homely Cassandra.

"Wish me luck, Nina, I'm going digging for gold tomorrow," Dina stated and then laughed before she downed her wine in a silent toast to her future.


	2. Chapter 2

**This is my first attempt at a fanfiction...so I decided to go with the Sims2 and what I ended up doing with the pre-loaded characters in Pleasantview. Obviously I don't own Sims, EA Games, or any of that. Please leave reviews so I know what you like or don't like. :)**

* * *

**- 2 -**

_Lothario Family_

Don sat at his computer answering emails while thinking about his impending nuptials to Cassandra. He wasn't completely heartless, he still missed the lovely Bella, but he didn't feel much guilt in turning his attentions to her less-than beautiful daughter. Cassandra was a nice enough girl, and she wasn't too bad in bed either, but if it wasn't for her money he sure wouldn't be thinking about leg-shackling himself in marriage to her. His thoughts were interrupted when his cell phone rang.

"Don Lothario?" an unfamiliar male voice asked after Don answered. Don groaned and wondered which of his girlfriends' husband was calling this time.

"Who's asking?"

"My name is Darren. Darren Dreamer." Then silence, as if the caller expected Don to know what the call was about. It was possible Don had messed with the guy's girlfriend, but he was reasonably sure he hadn't had sex with any Mrs. Dreamer recently.

"Well? What do you want?" Don finally asked. He hated these calls. These guys always got mad at him when their wives or girlfriends stepped out on them, as if it was his fault they were no good in bed and their women needed more?

"I'm Cassandra's friend. She was talking to me about painting a portrait of you guys, remember?"

"Oh yeah, I think I remember something about that." He relaxed when he realized it wasn't a disgruntled husband on the line. "She's not here right now, but if you call her cell I'm sure she'll answer any question you have."

"I'm not calling about that…" Darren paused than continued on in a rush, "Listen, I know all about you and Bella. I also know you've not been faithful to Cassandra since you started dating. So, I'm calling to warn you off her. I don't care what excuse you make, just don't marry her. She deserves better than you."

"That may be true, _friend,_ but I have no intention of calling anything off. I want what she has, and I'm willing to marry her to get it." Don wasn't really angry, just annoyed at the guy's balls, "You can tell her all about mommy and me, but don't expect her to believe you. I've already talked to her about the terrible lies going around town about poor missing Bella…"Don let the sentence drop, knowing that Darren got the message. Cassandra wouldn't believe anything he said, as Don had already done damage control on the subject. "I'm going to guess you have a hard on for my girl. So I'm going to do you a favor, pal. Once I've got the marriage, then you have free reign. Go right ahead and try and get in her panties all you want…but I should warn you that she will be well satisfied by her husband."

Don hung up without bothering to hear the guy's response. It didn't matter what Darren said, Cassandra wasn't going anywhere. She had been pursuing him for years, and was deliriously happy that he had finally begun to show her interest, so he was reasonably sure she would make up any excuse for rumors about him all on her own. But there was no reason to get too confident before the vows were said; Don called up Cassandra and talked to her for a while about planning their wedding and dropping his concerns about her friend Darren being jealous of him and their relationship into the conversation.

Nope, Cassandra was his, and would stay his for as long as he wanted her.

_Dreamer Family_

"Damn it!" Darren slammed the phone down and stared at it for a minute. Of course he wasn't going to call Cassandra, as Don was right that there wasn't any way she would believe him over Don. He had met Cassandra at a Community Center Art Class a few years ago and was older than Cassandra by twelve years. He had always thought of himself as too old for her, until she started talking about her new boyfriend, Don. Darren knew all about Don; and his many girlfriends around town. It surprised him that Mortimer wasn't saying anything to Cassandra, seeing as the guy had slept with his wife and all, but maybe he knew Cassandra wouldn't listen to him either. The girl was stubborn and spoiled. She had never not gotten what she wanted, and she wanted Don.

Darren looked around his art studio, really just the upstairs level of his house he shared with his teenaged son, Dirk, and wondered for the hundredth time what he could do to help Cassandra. He loved her…had come to the realization almost two years ago…and hated that she was with a snake like Don. But he also knew that she loved Don, or maybe just obsessed about having him, but she talked about almost nothing else but Don since the moment they first started dating.

"Hey, Dad!" Dirk yelled up the stairs before he stomped his way up to where his dad sat. "I need to borrow the car. Lilith is finally talking to me again, so I'm taking her out for a movie."

"Finally forgive you, huh?" Darren reached into his wallet and pulled out a few 20s, "Here, the movie is on me." Dirk grinned and pocketed the money and then raced out of the house again. Darren stood at the window and watched his son pull from the driveway to go pick up his girlfriend, Lilith Pleasant.

He was a good kid, and had really struggled the past few years after his mom had died. His wife's death was one of the reasons Darren had fought against his feelings for Cassandra so long, he felt weird about loving someone else again. Darlene was gone though, and now it looked like Cassandra was out of the picture too. Darren sighed and then turned his attention to his new painting, giving himself to his art was his way of dealing with grief.


	3. Chapter 3

This is my first attempt at a fanfiction...so I decided to go with the Sims2 and what I ended up doing with the pre-loaded characters in Pleasantview. Obviously I don't own Sims, EA Games, or any of that. Please leave reviews so I know what you like or don't like. :)

* * *

_This is a short chapter update, but I figured I should get something up anyway. Next one will be longer, hopefully._

* * *

_3_

_Pleasant Family_

"They fighting again?" Angela asked as she walked into the kitchen, the early morning sun streaming in through the windows.

"What else would they be doing?" Her twin sister, Lilith, answered sarcastically. Both girls rolled their eyes as they continued making their breakfasts. Their parents, Daniel and Mary Sue, could be heard yelling from their bedroom beyond the living room, the words unclear, but the anger in their voices coming through perfectly.

"Wonder what he did this time?" Lilith asked out loud, as a way to drown out the sounds her parents were making. At times like this, even conversation with Angela was preferable to hearing the yelling.

"Why do you assume it's his fault?" Angela grumbled, talking with Lilith was annoying at best. The two of them got along about as well as their parents did.

"It's quarter to 8 in the morning." Lilith answered incredulously. Everyone in the Pleasant household knew Daniel did NOT wake up before 10, unless his wife had something to do with it. "Of course, it's him this time. You think he would have woken up this early just to yell at her?"

Angela grunted in grudging agreement. Silence descended on the house for a few minutes, as their parents stopped arguing, before some significant squeaking and squealing could be heard from the master bedroom.

"God!" Angela exclaimed slamming her spoon on to the table, "That's just disgusting."

Lilith made a gagging sound as both teenagers rinsed their cereal bowls and ran to get their school things, eager to leave the house before the sounds from the bedroom got any louder.

_Broke Family_

Brandi looked at the clock on the wall for the tenth time in as many minutes and knew she was going to be late for work...again. Ever since her husband, Skip, had died a few months ago, she felt like she'd been running a crazy unending marathon. Then the unthinkable had happened and she realized that it wasn't just stress and grief causing her period to disappear. How was she going to explain to her two boys, Dustin and Beau, that she and their father were going to have another baby? One Skip would never see and hadn't even known about.

"I'm leaving now, Dustin. If you want a ride, get out here now!" She yelled at the closed door of her boys' bedroom. "Get your shoes on, Beau." She added after turning and seeing her 10-year-old still stood in sock feet while he fiddled with his backpack.

_How on Earth am I going to manage another baby on my salary? _ Brandi thought to herself. Skip hadn't been a great provider, and when they moved to Pleasantview a few years before all they could afford for housing was to rent a rundown two-bedroom ranch-style house. Skip had tried his hand at a number of different jobs around town, never really rising up in any of them, and then had been run down by a drunk in a hit and run accident just as he was hoping for a management position at the shop he worked at.

Brandi worked as a waitress and could only do so because the boys were old enough to go to school during the day and Dustin could watch Beau in the afternoons. This baby would change everything.

"Jeez Mom, yell any louder and the neighbors will hear." 16-year-old Dustin complained as he exited his room and made his way to the front door where his mom waited. "If you would let me buy that bike off of Chris, you wouldn't have to wait on me in the mornings, you know." He added in yet another attempt to try and convince his mom to let him buy a used motorcycle one of his friends was selling.

"Never going to happen, Dustin." Brandi ushered her boys out of the house and climbed into her old hatchback. _Please start!_ She begged silently of the junk heap before turning the key and sighing as it roared to life.


End file.
